Dark Side of the Moon
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A thousand years ago, Queen Beryl laid a curse on Princess Serenity. The curse resurfaces and Serena has to learn to battle it or it will consume her and change her future. WARNING: Character deaths. COMPLETE.
1. The Fear Side

**I don't own Sailor Moon. This story takes place shortly after the Doom Tree Arc and leads into the Negamoon arc where things get different. I'll tell you now that there will be two different endings for this story.**

Chapter One\- The Fear Side

Princess Serena stared in horror as her kingdom was crumbling all around her. Her horror turned to confusion. Who was attacking them and why? The Silver Millennium was a happy and peaceful universe with the Moon being the happiest of all. Was it possible that someone was unhappy and sought to insure that everyone else was unhappy? _Why didn't they approach Mother and ask for her help? Surely, she would have done everything in her power to help._

A cackle sounded above her and she looked up to see a tall woman with long red hair who was looking down at her with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, well, if isn't the Moon Princess," the woman drawled. "I am Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and I declare that your kingdom's time is over. Soon the Moon Kingdom will be no more as well as this universe and only the Negaverse will remain. But do not despair, Princess, for I have a place for you in my kingdom…as my most trusted servant." She pointed a long-nailed finger at Serena and a circle of green light appeared under Serena's feet and shot upward into a pillar that it engulfed her entire body before seeping into her. A deep numbing fear gripped her body as she didn't know what Beryl had done to her. She sank to her knees as her hands gripped her head.

Beryl grinned at the girl's discomfort. "Yes, princess, let the fear take control. Unleash your anger toward me and my army. We're destroying your home and that angers you, doesn't it? Your fear and anger will make you into my willing servant and you will do whatever I command. I have given you a gift, though you would consider it a curse. Your gentle and kind nature is unsuited for the kingdom I will rule and so I cast a spell to unleash a vicious, dark nature in your soul that will manifest itself by changing you into a wolf."

Serena moaned as she battled against the fear that threatened to consume her. Beryl watched in satisfaction; she could almost see the blonde wolf within superimposed over the girl. _Once she's given in, the transformation will occur in seconds and her subjects will be horrified at the sight of their princess pledging allegiance to me. I'll test her loyalty by commanding her to kill Queen Serenity. Oh, yes, that would be perfect revenge._

Suddenly, Serena stood tall and proud as she looked up at Beryl. "I will never serve you!" she declared. All of the pain and fear she had been feeling was gone, just like that. Beryl didn't understand how she resisted and broke the curse, but it did not matter. "Very well. I will move on to Plan B. I'll just kill you!" Beryl lunged forward, arm stretched out to attack. However, a red rose flew through the air to strike her hand before she could reach the princess. She clutched her hand as she turned in the direction the rose had flown from. "Who dares?" she snarled.

"I am Prince Darien and I will defend the Moon Kingdom," a young man in armor announced.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed with a gasp. She panted as her mind raced with what she had seen. She knew beyond a doubt that what she had seen was not a dream. That had been a vision of the past, of the day when Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom. There was one part of the vision that confused her: She didn't remember Beryl putting a curse on her. _You would think I would remember Beryl cursing me to turn into a wolf whenever I feel anger or fear. Plus, I've felt both emotions before I learned of my past so why didn't I change then? Or was that part just my imagination?_

Serena went back to sleep and when she awoke for school, late as usual, the dream had been pushed to the back of her mind and she thought no more about it. After all, it was just a dream. If Beryl did try to curse her, her strong will had dispersed it. All was well and right with the world.

Meanwhile, at the time when Serena was dashing off to school, Darien was already at school, ready to start the day, but thinking about a disturbing dream he had last night. Only this wasn't the first time he had had the dream and it still didn't make sense than it did the first time. He remembered seeing him and Serena getting married as they both always dreamed, then fire, a city being destroyed and his beloved princess locked in a quartz casket in a deep sleep. He also remembered a somewhat familiar voice warning him to stay away from Serena. This voice gave him a sense that he was responsible for Serena being asleep because if he hadn't stayed with her, she would be fine.

 _Is this dream actually a vision of the future? If so, then our relationship will lead to destruction and Serena in a deep sleep and it'll be my fault! Should I break up with her? I love her, but if what I dreamed is the future then by breaking up with her now, I'll be saving her from a terrible fate. Yes; in order to save her, we must break up._

Serena had a typical day at school. She arrived just in time, slept through some subjects, and chatted with her friends. She spent time at the arcade with Lita after school before coming home and having dinner. She went up to her room and was debating on doing her homework or reading comics when Luna appeared in the window, eyes wide with alarm. "Serena, transform!"

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"There's a leftover Cardian rampaging through a warehouse near the pier. Looks plant-like to me.'

"Plant-like, huh? Sounds easy. Moon Crystal Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, jumped out the window, and was on her way to the pier.

All seemed quiet at the warehouse. _Is Luna sure a Cardian's around?_ A resounding crash of wood sounded from within. _Okay…Luna was right._ She stepped to the right side of the warehouse and spied an open window with a convenient stack of metal crates leading up to it. She jumped up the crates and landed on the window where she had an excellent view of the warehouse below. Amidst the broken crates was a plant-like Cardian, just as Luna said.

"Hold it right there, you bad piece of shrubbery! I don't like monsters trashing my city. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph-," Sailor Moon was cut off when the Cardian shot a vine-like arm at her.

She jumped from her perch and landed behind a stack of crates which the Cardian promptly destroyed, sending Sailor Moon running for new cover. She needed to hide and regroup so that she could come up with a plan. She knew the Cardian was in search of energy and would seek her out. She needed a place to hide to launch her attack- as soon as she figured one out, that is.

The Cardian shot its arm out at her again and this time it snagged her ankle and Sailor Moon hit the floor. She screamed in terror and in desperation, she slammed the heel of her other boot onto the arm. The Cardian shrieked in pain and released her captive. While the Cardian was distracted by the pain, Sailor Moon got to her feet, ran, and jumped inside a large wooden crate, shaking and cowering in fear that next time it would catch her and drain her energy. She couldn't believe she was hiding from an overgrown shrub, but she was and she feared being found by this monster.

She suddenly clutched at her chest and stifled a gasp. She felt like something inside her was trying to claw its way out and it felt familiar, but why? Then, she knew why: This was the same feeling she had had a thousand years ago when Beryl had laid down the curse. She thought she had defeated it, but it would seem that all she had done was suppress it. She tried to calm herself and push down the wolf within who wanted to come out, but the crashes the Cardian was causing was only serving to increase her fear and that was when the wolf fully came out.

Sailor Moon's blue eyes turned red and her twin ponytails broke free of their ties and flowed down her back and her legs, fusing with the skin as it transformed into fur. Her sailor suit tore apart as a tail pushed out behind her while her body became longer and more muscular. Her boots split apart as her feet and hands transformed into paws and her ears became pointed and traveled upward while her face pushed out into a muzzle of sharp, flesh-rending teeth. Her fear disappeared and was replaced with a strong desire to rend and tear. She whirled around in her spot and leaped out and toward the Cardian with all her claws and teeth exposed. Her sudden attack froze the monster and Sailor Moon latched her jaws on the monster's throat and ripped it away. The monster landed on its back and found it hard to mount an attack as the blonde wolf slashed, scratched, and tore it apart. Once it was clear that her victim was no more, Sailor Moon threw back her head and let out a triumphant howl before leaving the scene and bounding home.

She awoke the next morning in bed naked and as Serena. Her state of undress confused her and she scratched her head to find that her hair was loose and not tied back as it usually was. _What happened? I remember becoming Sailor Moon to deal with a Cardian and feeling fear, then pain. I think the curse took over, but I don't remember anything after that. Oh, man, this is bad. A thousand year old curse has surfaced and I become a wolf whenever I feel fear or anger._ Serena pulled her legs up to her chest, put her head on her knees, and tried to figure out what to do.

"Serena?" came the voice of her guardian cat, Luna. "Are you- why are you naked? Get some clothes on, girl."

Serena stood up and pulled on a bathrobe before sitting back on the bed. "Oh, Luna," she sighed. "I've got a big problem."

"Oh?" Luna was skeptical. It was typical of Serena to consider petty troubles to be big problems. Serena knew that Luna was dismissive of her concerns, but would listen nonetheless before scolding her for worrying over nothing.

"I was dreaming about the day the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom and it revealed to me that Beryl had cursed me. I thought I had broken it back then but last night, I found out that all I did was suppress it. Luna, I'm cursed to turn into a wolf whenever I feel anger or fear!"

"Oh, my. That **is** a big problem," Luna gasped.

"Oh, Luna, what am I going to do?" Serena moaned.

"Well, first of all, get a hold of yourself." She waited until her scout had calmed down. "Now the next thing we have to do is see if there's a cure or a spell to bind the wolf within. I also suggest you control your fear and anger to prevent yourself from changing again."

"Control the fear and anger," Serena repeated before nodding. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. Once I have control, then I'll look for a cure."

 _It might take years before she can control her fear and anger and then looks for a cure. So, I think I'll look into a cure or maybe at least a warding spell._


	2. The Anger Side

Chapter Two\- The Anger Side

Serena spent the next few days focusing on containing her emotions. It was easier said than done for Serena was prone to fear and anger more than any other emotions, save for sadness. Her preoccupation with her emotional control did not go unnoticed by her friends and the Sailor Scouts, minus Raye. When Amy asked if anything was wrong, Serena calmly replied, "No, nothing."

Serena was pleased with how she was keeping a lid on her emotions. It seemed all she had to do was stay calm no matter what the situation. _As long as I'm calm, the wolf won't come out. Yes, I can do this._

She continued focusing and keeping to herself for another week until her friends grew concerned and asked Luna to tell Serena that they wanted to see her at the temple the next day, which was Saturday.

"A meeting?" Serena said, her calm veneer starting to crack.

"They're just worried about you," Luna stated. "I think it's time you told them what's going on."

"No! I-I can't! What if they hate me or-or-," Serena broke off her sentence and Luna spied two wolf ears sticking out of Serena's head!

"Serena, calm yourself! The wolf is trying to take over!"

Serena gasped, closed her eyes, and took deep calming breaths until her fear had subsided and the ears retracted. "Luna," she stated calmly. "I don't want them to know. This is my own fight and there's nothing they can do to help."

"All right, Serena. If you don't want to tell them, then you don't have to."

 _But I'll stay close by and once Serena leaves the meeting, I'll come out and tell the girls myself,_ the black cat thought.

Serena mounted the temple steps the next day, feeling nervous and noting that the wolf didn't react. _Okay, being nervous isn't the same as fear. So, I won't tell them; I'll just say that I'm starting to grow up. Yeah, that's it._ She reached the top to find her friends on the steps to Raye's fire-reading room as usual. They all looked up as she approached. "Hi, guys," she said as she sat on the bottom step.

"Hi, Serena," Amy said. "We haven't seen you around last week, except for school."

"Yeah and you usually hang around the arcade," Lita added. "What are you been up to?"

"I'm…trying a new hobby," Serena invented. "I'm, uh, meditating. You know, finding peace and calm."

"Meditating?" Mina repeated. "That doesn't sound like you, Serena."

"It is now. I'm starting to grow up, be more serious." Serena nodded firmly, to underline the point.

The four of them exchanged looks. Amy shook her head. "Serena, I get the feeling you're not telling the truth."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Raye muttered to herself.

"No, I really am meditating," Serena insisted.

"Come on, Serena," Mina said. "We're your friends. You can tell us."

 _I can't_ , she thought. _They wouldn't understand. They would hate me._ Serena felt fear welling up inside her as well as the wolf stirring. _No, I will not change into a wolf. No fear, no fear, there is no fear here._ Serena took deep calming breaths and felt her fear subsiding somewhat and the wolf within settled down. Serena nodded to herself. Yes, she could do this. All she had to do was never show fear or anger again until there was a way to break the curse, even though she hadn't started looking for one. She was more focused on controlling her emotions, particularly the ones that could trigger the change.

"Serena! Hey, Meatball Head, you in there?" came Raye's irritated voice. Serena scowled at Raye. "Don't call me that, Raye," she snapped.

"And why not? Your buns look more like meatballs, you know."

Serena growled at Raye's digs and was unaware that the wolf took advantage of her weakened defenses. This time, the change came suddenly and quickly and the four girls ran into Raye's fire-reading room and bolted the door, but not before Raye stuck warding scrolls on the door. Serena threw herself at the door and then yelped at the sting that came from the scrolls. She growled as she sat down in front of the door and waited for her victim to come out.

"What just happened?" Mina asked. "How did Serena suddenly change into a wolf and a vicious one at that?"

"I don't know," Raye said. "But maybe a fire reading can tell us the answer."

"Or I could tell you," spoke a voice in a window. The girls looked up to see Luna who leaped down to the floor. Her nose took in Serena's wolf scent on the other side of the door.

"Luna, how did this happen?" Lita asked.

"Beryl cursed Princess Serena the day she attacked the Moon Kingdom. I don't know why she chose to do this, Serena didn't say. She had managed to suppress it all this time, but a couple of days ago, the curse resurfaced. It appears that when Serena feels fear or anger, the curse activates and she turns into a vicious wolf. I believe sleep is what changes her back to normal."

"So, this is Beryl's doing. Poor Serena, she can't control herself in wolf form, can she?" Raye asked.

"I'm afraid not and that was probably what Beryl wanted. Now that you girls know, perhaps you can help figure out how to break the curse or to keep Serena from transforming again." Luna's nose twitched again. "I believe she's fallen asleep while waiting for you to come out, particularly you, Raye."

"Me? Possibly because I made her angry?"

"Most likely. It seems that the wolf knows which emotion Serena is feeling and is able to determine the cause of it and focuses its vicious nature toward it. She told me that the first time it surfaced, she was Sailor Moon facing a leftover Cardian. She felt fear that triggered her change and the wolf attacked the Cardian and destroyed it. So now, she's experiencing the anger side but still intent on eliminating the cause. I should also point out that the first change was painful and destroyed her clothes. This time, it seems the clothes melded with her body."

"It didn't look like Serena was in pain when she changed," Amy pointed out.

"She didn't? That's interesting, but that could be bad. She may be getting comfortable changing when angry or scared."

"Is there a chance that Serena may change into a wolf permanently?" Mina asked tentatively.

"I hope not. Right now, it seems sleep brings her back to human form. Her fear and anger fades away slightly when focused on destruction, but gone completely when asleep and the wolf sleeps too." Luna sniffed again and smiled. "Serena's human again. I suggest waking her and assuring her that you'll help her."

The girls nodded and slowly opened the door to find Serena fully clothed and fast asleep. Her body was curled up in a ball and her blond hair was loose and draped over her. Mina knelt down and gently shook her. "Serena, time to wake up."

"Hmm," Serena murmured as she opened her eyes and blinked several times at her friends. She quickly sat up, took in her friends again, and bowed her head. Her shoulders shook and then she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"I-I-I so sor-sor-sorry," she sobbed. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't control it. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Shh. It's all right," Mina said, taking the crying girl in her arms. "Luna explained everything. Beryl's the one at fault, not you and we'll do all we can to help you and break this curse."

"Serena, why would Beryl curse you in the first place?" Luna asked. "You never said why."

Serena took a shaky breath. "She wanted me as a servant and said my gentle, kind nature was unsuited for the kingdom she would rule. She wanted a servant who would obey her without question and could be vicious toward her enemies."

"Of course," Amy said. "It makes sense. What could be more devastating to the Moon Kingdom than seeing their princess participating in its downfall? We know how Beryl likes to see others suffer. It's my guess that Beryl would have wanted Queen Serenity dead and would have ordered you to kill her once you were under the curse."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Mina asked.

Serena sat up, sniffling slightly. "I thought you would hate me or wouldn't understand. I mean, I turn into a vicious wolf."

"Serena, we could never hate you!" Lita said. "And of course we would understand."

"I didn't mean to anger you, Serena," Raye apologized.

"I know. You didn't know what would happen."

"I appreciate that and I want to help. It'll take some time but I think I can find a binding scroll to keep the wolf under wraps."

Serena felt hope bloom inside. "You mean a way to keep me from changing?"

"That's the basic idea. You can feel fear and anger, but the binding ward will prevent the wolf from taking over."

"Oh, Raye!" She seized the priestess in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa there, Serena," Raye said, untangling herself from the blonde. "I said I was going to look for a ward. I didn't say I had one."

"Serena, when you said you were meditating…that was true?" Mina asked.

"Kind of. I was focusing on keeping calm and not feel fear or anger."

"According to Luna, you've only completely changed once before due to fear. This time was anger. I think you should keep focusing on keeping calm," Amy suggested.

Serena nodded. "I'll do that."

"Wow, poor Serena," Lita said after their leader left the temple. "She kept this to herself 'cause she thought we'd hate her for her curse."

"There's more to it than that," Luna said. "She was convinced that this was a personal fight and that you girls wouldn't be able to help."

"Well, we can help," Raye stated. "I need to see if there is a ward I can use and if there is one, we'll need to come up with a plan in case Serena transforms before I can place the ward."

"You look for the ward, Raye," Amy said. "We'll work on a plan. Actually, see if you can find wards to protect us from attack. Serena is technically a werewolf and she could curse us if she bit us and we survive the encounter."


	3. The Breakup

Chapter Three\- The Breakup

Darien shook his head as he sat in bed Sunday morning. He had just had another dream vision. Again, there was the wedding, then the destruction, and Serena in deep sleep along with the voice warning him to stay away from Serena.

 _I had hoped it was just a harmless dream, but apparently not. There's no way I can put it off: I need to call Serena so we can meet and I have to tell her we're breaking up. I need to make sure I don't show any weakness when I tell her. I need to be tough and unemotional._

Darien got up, brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed before picking up the phone, and calling Serena's house. He waited only two rings before someone picked up. "Hello?" came Serena's voice which was like a knife to his heart. Swallowing hard, he said, "Hi, Serena. It's Darien."

"Hi! What's up?"

"We need to talk. Can you meet me at the park clock at three today?"

"Sure. See you then." She hung up and he followed suite.

 _Okay, the easy part's over. I need to figure out how to say it. It has to be hard and perhaps a little cold. It'll hurt her and may make her mad, but eventually she'll get over it. I mean, it's not like she would kill me._

Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and Raye were poring over books and scrolls in Raye's room. They find a binding ward and were now looking for protection wards.

"Girls," Luna said. "If Serena changes, Artemis and I can distract her while you transform and get in position."

"What!?" Artemis exclaimed. "What do you mean, distract her?"

"I mean, we hold her attention. Dogs and cats are enemies and that includes wolves. A werewolf is more likely to attack people than animals and once the scouts are in positon to keep Serena blocked from leaving, we'll run out of the protection ring."

"Well, okay," Artemis agreed. "It's for Serena, after all. I just hope it's not necessary."

"Ray, I think I found the protection ward," Amy said. Raye came over and looked over Amy's shoulder. She nodded. "Yeah, Amy, that'll work. Let me write down four protection wards and at least four binding wards in case Serena dodges my first attempt." She looked at the clock. "It's almost three. Luna, is she at home?"

"No. She said she was going to meet Darien at the part clock at three."

"I'm getting a feeling that we should hurry with those wards, transform, and get over there quick" Mina said. The others didn't question her; instead Raye set to work immediately.

Serena approached the park clock, looking forward to spending time with Darien despite the fact that he had sounded so serious on the phone. She saw him under the clock, looking nervous and somewhat awkward. She ran the remaining distance and hugged him. "Hi, Darien," she giggled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about us," he replied flatly as he stepped out of her embrace. He kept his eyes down, hardly bearing to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively. When he didn't answer, she prompted, "Darien?"

He sighed impatiently. "Serena, we can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry, but we're breaking up."

Serena stared at Darien, hardly believing her ears. This couldn't be happening! He was breaking up with her? Tears streaked her cheeks as she whispered, "But why Darien?"

"I can't tell you, but believe me it's for the best."

"Can't tell me? It's for the best?" Serena repeated. Her tears dried almost instantly and she glared at her now ex-boyfriend. "I thought you loved me. You said you would always protect me. What kind of prince promises to protect his princess and then just…abandons her!" A low growl rumbled in her throat but she didn't care about reining in her anger; the one person she loved had just broken her heart.

Darien suddenly took a step back. Serena's eyes went from blue to red and she looked insane with anger and that frightened him. He couldn't believe that it was Serena who scared him, but that's what was happening. His mouth dropped in surprise when Serena sprouted blonde fur and took on the form of a wolf before lunging toward him, her claws and teeth exposed. He leaped upward to avoid the charge and Serena sailed past where he had been standing moments ago.

She wheeled around and leaped upward. The two of them met in midair and Darien twisted around to avoid her teeth; however a couple of her teeth, one a fang, grazed his arm. Darien cried out as he landed on the ground on his knees while Serena landed gracefully on her paws. She whipped around and sprang forward knocking Darien on his chest. He gasped in fear; she was going to kill him, he was sure of it. His sweet princess had become a vicious animal. "Serena, no. Please," he pleaded.

A louder growl came from Serena and he waited to feel her teeth latch onto his neck and bite down hard enough to kill him instantly. Instead of feeling sharp teeth in his neck, he felt them in his mouth. This confused him; why would he be feeling sharp teeth in his mouth? He opened his eyes to see a wolf's muzzle extending from his face! _I'm turning into a wolf! But, how…wait. When Serena's teeth grazed me, she must have infected me._ Darien felt his body changing and heard his bones crunching and rearranging before he too had become a wolf and he bucked Serena off him, his fear of death triggering his desire to eliminate the cause of that fear: The blonde wolf in front of him. Darien had changed out of fear while Serena had changed out of anger.

Suddenly two cats leaped between the growling wolves; one black and one white. The wolves stared at the cats, distracted from each other by their natural enemies. While they looked at the cats, four Sailor Scouts moved into position: Jupiter on their left, Venus on the right, and Mercury behind Darien before Mars moved in behind Serena. Each scout wore a warding scroll to protect themselves and to keep their targets in their circle. The cats ran out of the circle, causing Darien and Serena to be aware of the scouts. They growled at the humans, wary of the scrolls they saw. They viewed the humans as the greater threat and once they were gone, they would go back to attacking each other.

Mars was alarmed when they arrived at the park to see a black wolf growling at Serena who was growling back. She just knew that somehow Serena had cursed a human as a wolf who changes by emotions. _Well, the warding spell we found to use on Serena will work on the human she cursed, so here goes._ She held up two wards, one in each hand, and started chanting, which caught both wolves' attention and Serena wheeled around to face her. The character on each ward glowed before flying off the paper and striking each wolf in the chest. Both of them yelped at the sting and immediately started shifting back to human. The scouts stared in shock as the black wolf changed into…Darien!

Mars ran to Darien as he groaned and sat up. He looked at her and then the other scouts. He looked across the way and saw Serena who looked at him sadly, tears swimming in her eyes. "Darien, I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Serena, how did this happen to you?"

"It was Beryl when she attacked the Moon Kingdom. She wanted to make me a vicious wolf who would obey her, so she inflicted a curse on me. I managed to suppress it until recently. Anytime I feel fear or anger, I turn into a wolf with the desire to kill the cause of my change."

"I see. When I said we were breaking up, you got angry and that triggered the change."

"And I cursed you too." Serena pointed at the two light teeth marks in his arm.

Darien nodded as he put a hand on the mark. "I changed out of fear. I was afraid of dying and when I changed, I wanted to kill you because you were the cause the change."

"Well, hopefully, the wards I used will keep you both from changing again," Mars said. "They're designed to keep the wolf within under wraps. I don't know if the wards will hold against extreme fear or anger and I rather not test that."

Darien got up and went to Serena who was also getting up. "Serena, knowing what I know now, it would be foolish to break up. I promise, I will never leave you." He held out his arms and Serena embraced him.

Darien looked over at Mars. "You're certain these wards will work?" he asked, touching the spot where the ward had struck.

"Absolutely," said Mars. "Like I said, I don't know if it'll keep extreme fear or anger at bay, but you two aren't prone to extreme shows of emotion."

As the scouts and cats dispersed, Darien took Serena by the hand and led her to a boat rental where he rented a boat and soon the two were on the lake with Darien rowing. Serena sighed blissfully. _This is so romantic. If I hadn't cursed Darien, we wouldn't be on the lake; we would be a broken couple._

"Darien, will we be together from now on?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Serena. I just promised that I'm not leaving you."

"Then, why did you want to break up earlier?"

"I had a dream vision that showed you in a deep sleep and there was a voice that was saying it was my fault you were like that and that I should stay away from you. I thought by breaking up, I would be saving you."

Serena stared at her boyfriend. "I see. You felt you needed to break up with me because you love me and wanted to protect me."

"That's right." Darien smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to be mad at me. I thought you would cry."

"I was about to, but suddenly I got angry. I think the wolf was stirring and turned the grief to her advantage."

Darien nodded. "That kind of makes sense."


	4. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter Four\- The Mysterious Girl

Darien returned the boat to the dock and hopped out to tie it to the dock's pole. "Careful," he cautioned as Serena was getting out.

She succeeded in getting one foot out, but the other caught on the inside of the boat, tripping her. She fell against Darien's chest and looked up at him, blushing. He stared back at her before leaning down and kissing her.

Unknown to both of them a pink hoop made of clouds appeared high in the sky above them. Darien felt something hard bounce off his head and roll across the deck behind Serena. He reluctantly broke the kiss to see what hit him and Serena looked, too. Then, another object fell from the sky landing squarely on Serena's head, sending her to the ground and locking lips with Darien and knocking him to the ground: It was a little girl with pink hair!

Serena picked herself and glared at the intruder. "What's the big idea?" she demanded. "Get off my man!"

The girl turned and Serena saw that this girl's face was similar to hers as well as her hairstyle. "Hey, why do you have your hair in the bun style?" the girl demanded.

"Excuse me, but I have the original bun style. Who are you?"

"I'm Rini, but my full name is Serena."

"What? But I'm Serena. Serena Tsukino."

This fully caught Rini's attention. "Did you say Serena Tsukino? Then you must have the Silver Crystal."

"The what?" Serena said, trying to play dumb. The strange ball, shaped like Luna's head, suddenly hit the back of her knees, causing her to fall backwards. When she recovered, she found Rini pointing a gun at her forehead.

"Give me the Silver Crystal," she ordered.

"I-Is that a real gun?" Darien gasped and then said, more to himself, "Nah, it's gotta be a toy. It's a toy, righty?"

"Quiet, mister," Rini snapped. "Unless you want her to die."

Both Darien and Serena felt fear at the threat and their respective wolves sensed the emotion, but the wards kept them from taking over.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Serena lied.

"Don't play dumb. Give it to me."

"I don't know about any Silver Crystal."

Rini's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she said and then fired the gun.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed, rushing past Rini and to Serena's side, his heart pounding. He felt relieved when he saw a feathered suction cup dart on Serena's forehead, who had passed out from the sound of the gun going off. "It was a toy," he said in relief. He turned to lecture Rini about threatening people, but she was gone. He heard Serena groan and turned back to her.

"Oh," she moaned, putting her hand to her forehead and her fingers brushed the dart. She pulled it off and scowled at it. "That little brat," she growled.

"Serena, thank goodness you're all right." Darien pulled her to her feet and led her to a bench.

"Who was that girl? Where did she come from?" Serena asked.

"Don't know. How did she know about the Silver Crystal? That's the more concerning part," Darien added.

"Good question. I wish I knew. All I know is that she scared me."

"Same here. I felt the fear and the wolf stirring, but that's it."

Serena nodded. "Ditto. Raye's wards worked perfectly. But still, that girl worries me."

"Well, don't be too worried. After all, I'm here for you."

Serena laid back in the tub with a sigh of relief. She needed this after the afternoon that she had. _Let's see…Darien tried to break up with me, I changed and cursed him, Raye warded us, and then that Rini showed up. She demands the Silver Crystal and then she somehow tricks my family into believing she's a cousin._

 _She's been following me everywhere in the house, demanding the Crystal and making me mad. Luckily, the ward's been keeping the wolf restrained._

Suddenly, Serena screamed as Rini surfaced from the other end of the tub. Her mouth was still underwater, yet her words were understandable. "Give me the Silver Crystal."

Serena's first impulse was to yell and scream at the girl, but she reined it in; all that focusing she had done over the last week and a half was coming in handy now. _How does she know about the Crystal? Hardly anyone else knows about it. I need to get some answers._

"Rini," she stated calmly. "Please go to my room and wait for me. I'll be there soon, okay?"

Rini hopped out and grabbed a towel. "Give me the Crystal," she repeated, wrapping the towel around herself and leaving.

Serena entered her room ten minutes later dressed in a pair of pajamas and her hair wrapped in a towel to see Rini sitting on her bed, dressed and looking rather impatient. She put on an unconcerned look as she also sat on the bed. "Now, then. What do you know about the Silver Crystal?"

"So, you _do_ have it!"

"What do you know about it?" Serena repeated.

"Well, it's powerful and it was said that Serena Tsukino had it."

"Why do you want it?" Serena kept her cool because she was finally getting answers.

"To save my mommy."

Serena blinked; that wasn't an answer she had expected to receive. "What? Rini, I don't understand. How can it save your mommy?"

Rini lowered her eyes. "I don't know. I just believe it will save her."

"Where is your mommy? Perhaps I can go with you and help save her."

"You can't come! Just give it to me!"

Serena kept her calm high as she said, "Rini, I need the Silver Crystal just as much as you do. I can't just give it to you."

"Why do you need it?"

Serena hesitated for several moments before saying, "If I show you, will you keep it a secret?"

"What secret?" There was a note of curiosity in Rini's voice.

Serena went to her uniform and retrieved her broach. "Watch. Moon Crystal Power!"

Rini gasped at the transformation taking place. When it passed, she exclaimed, "You're Sailor Moon!"

"Yes. This is why I need the Silver Crystal. It allows me to transform."

"If you're Sailor Moon, then you can come with me and help save my mommy! You and the Sailor Scouts!"

"Great. So, where is your mommy?"

"Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century. I'm from the future."


	5. The Time Warp

Chapter Five\- The Time Warp

"The future!?" chorused four girls.

Serena had called a meeting two days after Rini's arrival, an unusual even in and of itself. She then told them the entire conversation that was held in her room.

"Serena, revealing yourself as Sailor Moon was a dangerous thing to do," Luna scolded.

"I know that, Luna, but it got her to be open with me. She has promised to keep my secret."

"You really think she's from the future?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded. "I admit, it was shocking and seemed unbelievable, but she provided proof. She's telling the truth. She admitted that her dad told her stories of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and that's why she came here: For the Crystal as well as our help and Tuxedo Mask's help."

"I think we should help her," Mina said. "I mean, how can we not help a little girl?"

"Of course," Amy added. "But, how do we get to the future and for that matter, how did Rini get here?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she would when she was sure we would help."

"You have my vote," Mina said.

"Mine, too," Amy added.

"Count me in," Lita chimed in.

"Us too," Luna and Artemis chorused. Everyone looked at Raye.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "This could be a trap." She saw everyone staring incredulously at her. "All right. I'm in."

Serena smiled. "Good. I just need to tell Darien about Rini. I'm sure he will want to help too."

"Of course, I'll help," he said. "It would be cruel not to help a little girl."

"You're right. Rini and I got off on the wrong foot but now everything's fine between us."

"Yes. Keeping your cool was the right thing to do. It's like the old saying: You get more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Huh?"

"It means being nice works better than being mean and demanding."

"Oh. Yeah, I did do that. Okay. I'll tell Rini that everyone wants to help and she'll tell me when and where we leave…," she began.

"And you'll tell us," Darien finished.

Two days later, the five Scouts were at the dock where Rini had first arrived and were soon joined by Tuxedo Mask and Rini. The pink-haired girl reached under her top and pulled out a golden key. When Serena had told Rini that Tuxedo Mask and the scouts agreed to come, she showed Serena the key and explained that it allowed her to go to the past as well as return to the future. Sailor Moon, in turn, had told the scouts when they met on the dock.

Rini held up the key and said, "Guardian of Time, open the gate to the future. Open them now so that I can save my mommy. Moon Crystal Key, take me back to the future and my friends, too! We gotta save my mommy from the Negamoon!"

 _The Negamoon?_ Sailor Moon wondered as the group was surrounded by a pillar of pale gold light. She was about to ask Rini about the Negamoon when they vanished.

There was white fog everywhere and her surrounding were likewise white. She looked around; where were the others? Sailor Moon took a couple of steps forward and a large dark shape loomed out of the fog. _Is that the gate to the future? Maybe I'll wait for my friends there._

She took another step before a voice called out, "Halt, trespasser! Only those who have admittance to pass are worthy. You are not worthy!"

"Wait, let me explain," Sailor Moon said.

"Too late, trespasser!" A figure appeared, swinging a staff at her. Sailor Moon leaped aside and landed on the floor. The figure raised the staff to strike again.

"No, wait!" came Rini's voice. "No, Luna-P!" The fog suddenly lifted and Rini appeared and she was clutching the leg of a tall woman in a Sailor Scout suit.

The woman looked down at Rini with a small smile. "Small Lady." She looked at the blonde scout. "Sailor Moon, forgive me. The fog hid you."

Sailor Moon stood, recognizing the scout. "Sailor Pluto." She glanced behind her and saw all her friends. They were all together and ready to enter the gate.

Sailor Pluto explained that beyond the gate was The Time Warp, a dangerous place where one could be lost in time if one did not concentrate on their destination. She instructed everyone to hold hand and focus on where they wanted to go. She opened the gate and the group passed through it.

The Time Warp was worse than Pluto had described. There was this strong wind that pushed at them with unbelievable pressure. Sailor Moon felt battered by the winds, but was determined to reach the gate that led to the future. She maintained her grip on Rini and Sailor Mercury's hands as they moved slow step by slow step.

The pressure and the strange look of the warp abruptly ceased and they were in a bleak red landscape with matching red fog. Everyone looked around as Sailor Moon said, "Is this the future?"

"No," replied Rini. "But there's the gate over there!" She pointed to a gate just like the one they had passed through earlier; it was just ahead of them.

"Uh, Rini?" Sailor Moon asked as they walked. "You mentioned the Negamoon earlier. What is that?"

"A group of bad people. They put Mommy and other people into a deep sleep when they attacked Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh." Now, Sailor Moon knew why Rini thought the Crystal could save her mom: It could be powerful enough to awaken her. They reached the gate and it swung open to reveal a shocking, depressing scene: A vast frozen wasteland of crystal buildings! There were also craters off in the far distance. The group stepped through the gate and it closed behind them and disappeared.

"Oh, this place is trashed," Sailor Moon commented. "Is this really the future?"

"It looks awful," Jupiter said. "And where is everyone?"

"In deep sleep, like Rini said, "Venus reminded her.

"Mommy," Rini said softly and then louder. "Mommy!" She turned and ran off into the mist.

"Rini! Rini, come back," the scouts chorused before everyone took off after her. Unfortunately, the mist was thick and they had no idea which way she could have gone. When they stopped running, they were on a crystal path with mist everywhere.

A figure suddenly appeared on the path and was approaching them. "I've been waiting for you," a male voice said. "Welcome to thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo." The figure came closer and Sailor moon gasped: It was a second Tuxedo Mask!


	6. The Negamoon Family

**Since I have two different endings for this story, this will be a triple update.**

Chapter Six\- The Negamoon Family

"Two Tuxedo Masks!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "How…?" She took a step forward.

"Careful, it could be a trap," Mars cautioned.

"Wait," Tuxedo Mask said. "I've heard his voice before. In my dream vision." He drew his cane and moved in front of the scouts. "Who are you?" he demanded. When Tuxedo Mask got no answer, he charged at his doppelganger, and passed right through him!

Everyone gasped as Tuxedo Mask hit the ground and turned around to face the second Tuxedo Mask who turned to face him. "What you see is a projection of myself. Permit me to introduce myself: I am known as the King of the Earth." He smiled at the younger man as comprehension seemed to dawn on his face. "Yes, Tuxedo Mask. I am your future self."

"My future self?" he repeated.

King Darien led the group to his place after assuring them that Rini was there. He led them to a round circular room that, to them, was lined with sophisticated technology. "This is my tactical secret base. The enemy doesn't know of it as far as I know."

"What exactly is the enemy?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It would be easier to show you." The floor lit up and the scouts were soon looking down at Earth as if they were in space. King Darien began to speak.

"The world was devastated by ecological disaster. The world froze over and all living things were placed in a state of dormancy. They slept until the thirtieth century when Neo-Queen Serenity came to the throne and used the powers of the Silver Crystal to reawaken the planet. Earth was prosperous and Crystal Tokyo was the hub of business and the arts. Then belligerent forces fought us before we won. Some allowed themselves to be healed by the Silver Crystal while the others were banished into space. Earth knew peaceful times again until Nemesis appeared."

"Nemesis?" Jupiter echoed. "What's that?"

"A rogue moon," King Darien replied. "it was only just noticed due to an erratic orbit and the negative energy it emitted. The inhabitants are the descendants of the forces we banished. They call themselves The Negamoon Family and they possess powers that comes from the moon's negative energy. They launched a devastating attack on Crystal Tokyo and laid an evil spell that put everyone in a deep sleep. Only I and the four Sailor Guardians are awake. I am seriously wounded and can no longer fight and the Guardians are pooling their energy to protect the palace, but they can't hold out much longer."

The projection faded away and the king raised his cane to which a section of the floor opened. A bed rose out of the floor and on the bed, fast asleep, was Rini! Sailor Moon knelt and tried to wake her as did Tuxedo Mask. King Darien watched for a moment before speaking, "Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask." They looked up at him.

"I can no longer protect her so can I ask you to do so?" the king asked.

Tuxedo Mask rose as did Sailor Moon. "You have my word that I will do everything to keep her safe."

King Darien smiled. "It is strange and comforting to be talking to my younger self. There is something else you should know. Rini is your future daughter Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

Diamond stared at the image of Sailor Moon. _She looks so much like Neo-Queen Serenity. Hmm…maybe she_ _ **is**_ _the future queen. I must do some research on her, there might be some information I could use to my advantage._ Diamond hastened to his library, found books on twentieth century history, the Silver Millennium, and the Sailor Scouts before sitting down to pore over them. He searched for over an hour before he found what he considered interesting. He cross-referenced the Silver Millennium book with the Sailor Scout book to confirm his findings.

"So," he murmured softly. "The princess was cursed by Queen Beryl to become a vicious wolf when she felt anger or fear. She suppressed it for a thousand years but it resurfaced shortly after defeating Beryl. She has a ward in place to tie the wolf down. Hmm, perhaps the power of the Dark Crystal can break the ward and if it can, then Wise Man can induce anger in the princess so that'll she'll transform and I will do all I can to make her my permanent wolf servants as well as a pet. Yes and that will change the past and Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist." Diamond laughed softly and then louder and louder.

Diamond returned to his throne room and called, "Wise Man, I require your assistance."

Wise Man appeared. "How may I help?"

"I need the location of Sailor Moon. I learned something…interesting about her."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Queen Beryl had cursed her back in the Silver Millennium. She was supposed to become a wolf whenever scared or angry as well as serve the queen. She suppressed it until after defeating Beryl the second time. She currently has a ward to suppress the wolf. If the Dark Crystal could destroy it and make her angry, I'll be able to make her my permanent wolf servant; what Beryl would have eventually done."

"Yes. An excellent plan, my prince." Wise Man's crystal ball glowed. "Ah, she is in King Darien's so-called secret base."

"Good. Then I will go get her."

Sailor Moon reeled at the knowledge of her future as well as Rini being her future daughter. Though she verbally said Rini took after Darien, she knew deep down that she and Rini were more alike than she would care to admit out loud.

"You thought we didn't know about your base, King Darien, but I knew all along," came a disembodied voice. Everyone looked around until the owner materialized, floating in mid-air high above the group.

"Who is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

The man smirked. "I am Prince Diamond of the Negamoon." He opened his hypnotic eye, paralyzing everyone before levitating Sailor Moon toward him. He used his eye to put her to sleep before grabbing her broach, pulling it off, and tossing it to the floor where it landed on Luna's head. Sailor Moon changed back into Serena as Diamond grabbed the blonde and teleported out. Once he had left, everyone regained the ability to move.

"Where'd they go? Where did he take her?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"There's only one place he would take her: Their base of operations." King Darien activated the view screen and showed the place.

"Okay. I'm going to get her back," Tuxedo Mask declared before sprinting out of the room.

Serena woke up from her forced sleep and slowly sat up. She found herself in a room that had a dark foreboding about it and a large black crystal pulsing nearby. She saw the man called Prince Diamond standing in front of her looking smug and confident.

She stood up and glared at the man. "All right. Why did you kidnap me?"

"You call it kidnapping. I call it bringing you to your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Yes. I read about your history. I know you were cursed a long time ago. A fascinating curse."

"It's not fascinating," Serena retorted. "It's a horrible curse, but now it's under control."

"I'm afraid it's not under control anymore. That binding ward is no match for the power of the Dark Crystal. It is almost dissolved and your fear and anger will trigger the changes again. You will join our side as an obedient wolf."

"Never!"

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist."

Serena gasped and fell to her knees, Prince Diamond's image swimming as her vision blurred. The calm center inside that had been placed there by Raye's warding spell felt like it was wearing off and for no reason that she could discern, she felt raw, primal, and intense anger flood through her entire body and cloud her mind as well. Was Wise Man responsible for this intense flood of anger she felt? _I must resist! I don't want to change to a wolf again!_ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm herself.

"Do not fight it, princess," Diamond said. "I know it was Queen Beryl who placed this spell on you and believe me, this is your destiny. You were meant to become a wolf and serve her. She didn't get her chance, but I have the opportunity to do it in her stead. Surrender to the anger inside you and become my servant; become my permanent wolf servant as well as my pet."

"N-no, never," Serena groaned. She felt her muscles growing and shrinking as she fought the anger within. She fixed an image of Darien in her mind as well as her love for him and it helped her to focus her calm and reverse the change that threaten to occur.

Diamond scowled at the blonde's resistance. "Wise Man," he said softly. "I think the princess needs some more persuasion to accede to our wishes."

"Of course," Wise Man replied just as softly. "I will invoke the power of the Dark Crystal to shatter the calm and bring her to our side." He focused the Crystal's power on Serena's mind and saw the image that gave her strength. He then used the power to turn the loving image into an angry image.

Serena saw Darien's image looking at her lovingly before a look of disgust came over his face as he turned and walked away into the darkness. She was confused at why he was walking away and then she thought, _That's right. He broke up with me, but he promised he'd stay with me after I infected him. It was a lie. He left me, anyway! That_ _ **jerk**_ _!_ She growled out loud and allowed her boiling rage to take control. A coat of blonde fur raced down her body as her head and limbs changed and a tail pushed out behind her. Her blue eyes turned into glowing red ones and a loud, anger-filled scream morphed into a howl before she shook herself out, walked over to Diamond, and stood at his side. Diamond smirked as he leaned down and attached a collar studded with small Dark Crystals around her neck. The ends of the collar fused together to form an unbreakable band. _This Dark Crystal collar will keep feeding Serena with anger as well as making sure she will forever be my obedient servant and pet._

Darien charged toward the enemy's lair, having removed his mask earlier. He had to hurry and rescue Serena. Something had happened to her because Mercury, through their communicators, just told him that Rini had suddenly vanished or rather, ceased to exist. All around him, Crystal Tokyo was likewise starting to fade away. He told the other scouts along with Luna and Artemis to return to the past and that he and Serena will join them as soon as they could.

 _I'm not going back without Serena. Whatever happened to her, I intend to stop it and hopefully the future will return as will Rini._

He got closer to the lair and spied an opening high above the ground. He leaped onto lower crystals to reach the opening and then he was through it and landing on the floor. Before him stood the one who took Serena: Prince Diamond.

"All right, you. Where's Serena and what have you done to her?"

"I showed Serena her destiny and she has embraced it. As for her whereabouts, she's right here." He stepped aside to reveal a blonde wolf wearing a black collar studded with crystals. She growled as she advanced toward Darien.

Darien, reflexively, backed up. "Serena, what's wrong with you? It's me."

"Oh, she knows who you are," Diamond said. "You're the one who hurt her by ending your relationship."

"No, that's not true…entirely. I initially tried to break up with her, but when I learned of her curse, I decided to stay and support her."

"Well, she remembers you ending the relationship. The hurt feeling she recalls made her very angry and triggered her change. Your princess is now my servant and pet. She will never be human again."

"No! You lie!" Darien exclaimed.

"Believe what you will, but she will do what I say. Perhaps, I can convince you by having her bite Small Lady. A little girl like her experiences fear very easily. She'll succumb to the change fairly quickly, I imagine." Of course, Diamond knew that Small Lady didn't exist anymore since her mother's past self was now a permanent wolf; he just wanted to torment Darien and enjoy his suffering before eventually killing him.

"Don't you dare, you monster!" Darien growled at the image of his future daughter becoming a wolf, despite the fact that she had been unborn. He would not let that happen! He felt a ripple run through his body as the warding spell dissolved and black fur coated him. His eyes glowed red as a muzzle of sharp teeth pushed forward.

Diamond's eyes widened at what he was seeing. The prince was a wolf, too? _How…? Oh, of course. Serena must have cursed him! That's why he stayed with her. They shared the same curse. Perhaps, I can make him a servant and a pet like I did the princess. He's certainly angry, that much is obvious._

Darien was fully transformed and he lunged toward Diamond with the intent to hurt or even kill him. He was in mid-air when a blonde wolf rammed into him in a side tackle. The two wolves hit the floor, separated, and faced each other growling. Serena was standing in front of Diamond, determined to protect her master from the one who hurt her and wanted to hurt her master.

Diamond saw his chance to ensnare Darien and took it. "Serena, hold him down!" he ordered. He put his hand into his cape and conjured another Dark Crystal collar as Serena charged at Darien, knocking him on his back. The fall left Darien stunned and Diamond took the opportunity to snap the collar on Darien.

"Stand back, my pet," Diamond said. Serena backed off and went back to Diamond's side. The black wolf got to his feet and immediately went to Diamond's other side.

Diamond laughed triumphantly. _This couldn't be better. Serena and Darien both under my control forever. Even if the collars are somehow removed, both will remain wolves and unable to talk._


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter Seven\- The Final Battle

"Wise Man, we must return to the past. Crystal Tokyo will not last much longer."

"Yes, Diamond." The crystal ball glowed and the Dark Crystal base vanished into the time stream. It materialized above a convenient cloud cover that hovered over a twentieth century Tokyo. Diamond admired the view from the Dark Crystal as he sat on his throne with Darien on his left and Serena on the right. Now that Crystal Tokyo didn't exist, their takeover of the modern world would be simple. All they had to do was capture the former crystal points and convert the energy there to dark energy. Once that was done, the Dark Crystal would take root and the Negamoon family would rule the earth.

 _And if the Sailor Scouts get in the way,_ Diamond smirked as he stroked Serena's head. _Then, I'll have my pets take care of them._

Diamond then dispatched Rubeus and the Four Sisters to capture the points. He told them that should the Sailor Scouts appear, they were to alert him and he would come with his pets. Then he watched as the plan proceeded smoothly. He watched with great satisfaction as one by one the points' energy became dark energy and the Dark Crystal's power grew. The conversion wasn't quick by any means. It had to be done subtly and carefully. This suited Diamond just fine. He was busy insuring that Serena and Darien were totally obedient. While he was between them and were sent alone to attack a makeshift target, they obeyed. But, if he wanted them sent out together, there could be a problem. Serena's anger that triggered her change was directed at Darien. If she attacked him, he would fight back to defend himself and in their vicious state, they would kill each other.

So, Diamond spent his time training the two to work together as a team. If one of them showed a hint of wanting to attack, his or her team mate, Diamond used the power of the Dark Crystal to send a shock through that particular wolf. That proved to be a deterrent and Diamond would push them harder to work together. _Only with them working together will the scouts be brought down. Of course, it may not be necessary to stop them if the Dark Crystal takes over before they've realized what happened._

Serena and Darien, under Diamond's harsh instruction learned to work together instead of turning on one another once their master wasn't separating them and as the Dark Crystal's power grew, so did the ones on their collars. Their original anger was channeled toward the Sailor Scouts so that they would be able to attack viciously should they show up. The Dark Crystal also erased their humanity from their minds; they knew their names, but believed that they had always been wolves.

The capture of the points was coming along, only one left; a temple of some kind. He waited for that point on the map to turn black, but for several days, nothing happened. _What is going on?_ Diamond wondered. _It didn't take this long for the previous points to at least start turning black._ He stood up and called, "Rubeus! Report!"

Rubeus' image appeared in mid-air. He bowed. "My prince, we are having difficulties in securing the last point."

"What difficulties?"

Rubeus sighed. "The Sailor Scouts."

Diamond scowled. "Did I not tell you to alert me should the scouts appear?"

"You did, Prince Diamond, but the girls and I believed we can take care of them."

"We can't afford to take any chances, not when we're this close. Try to take the point again and when the scouts come, call me."

Rubeus bowed. "Yes, my prince," he said and his image faded out.

Raye wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She had spent almost every spare moment in her fire-reading room, trying to locate Serena and Darien, but the fire wasn't telling her anything. It was like they didn't exist. The rest of her time was taken up with school, her temple duties, and fighting the Negamoon. Somehow, they had escaped the destruction of Crystal Tokyo and were causing trouble in their time. What was their plan? _We need Sailor Moon. Where is she?_ Raye wondered. Serena's absence was noticed by her family, but after weeks with no news, the family was rapidly losing hope and they didn't even remember Rini.

Raye heard sounds outside that didn't sound like Chad or her grandpa and she opened the door slightly. She saw Catzi, one of the Four Sisters prowling around outside. She quietly closed the door and activated her communicator. "Scouts, you're needed at the temple. Catzi's here." Once she heard that the others were coming, she held up her power stick. "Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars soon appeared and she threw open the door of her fire-reading room. "Hold it right there, Catzi. Whatever you're planning won't work."

Catzi smirked as she turned slightly away from Mars. "Rubeus, one of the Sailor Scouts are here," she murmured.

"I hear you. Tell me when the others arrive. I suspect it won't be long."

"Understood." She fully faced Mars. "You scouts won't stop us this time. We will triumph!"

"Dream on, Negaslime!" came another voice before Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter appeared. They boxed Catzi in, but the raven-haired Sister wasn't concerned; instead she murmured, "They're here."

"Hang in there, Catzi. Help will be on the way." Rubeus shut the connection before saying, "Prince Diamond. The scouts are at the final point."

"Thank you, Rubeus. I'll be there shortly." Diamond rose and his wolves did likewise. He smiled at them. "Your services are required, my pets. Let us go." He raised his arms and all three disappeared.

They reappeared behind the scouts who had backed Catzi into a corner. "It appears that I'm just in time," he commented, getting the scouts to turn around and giving Catzi a chance to escape.

"Diamond," Mars grated and then she gasped at the sight of the blonde wolf and the black wolf.

"Serena! Darien!" Mercury exclaimed.

"So, you knew of their curse, too. How appropriate, then. Serena, Darien, attack!" Diamond stepped back as the wolves growled and then launched themselves at their targets.

The scouts scattered and so did the wolves; Serena after Mars and Darien after Venus.

"No!" Mercury and Jupiter chorused.

"Serena! Calm yourself! It's me, Sailor Mars!" Mars called over her shoulder as she ran.

"Talking to them won't help. You see, they're permanent wolves now and only listen to me. They don't even remember being human. Your time is up, Sailor Scouts. You can either join me as wolves or die."

"We'll never join you!" Jupiter shot back.

"Yes, I thought you'd say that. Very well."

There was a pair of screams and all eyes went to the source. Serena and Darien were on the backs of their respective scouts. Both wolves didn't hesitate; Serena slashed her claws all over Mars' back, eventually breaking her spine and neck with Mars screaming the entire time until her neck was broken. Darien lanced down, bit down on Venus' neck and ripped the skin away. Venus screamed as Darien effectively tore her apart.

Mercury and Jupiter stared in horror at how quick and brutal Serena and Darien had attacked their fellow scouts. The two wolves leaped off their deceased prey and turned to Mercury and Jupiter.

"Kill them!" Diamond ordered.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

Mercury and Jupiter unleashed their attacks, but to their surprise, Serena and Darien avoided both of them. Darien charged forward and hit Jupiter in a side tackle. The two went down hard and Darien sank his teeth into her leg. Jupiter screamed and kicked out with her other leg, catching Darien on the lower jaw. He yelped, releasing his grip and Jupiter scrambled to her feet.

Jupiter gasped as she grew a coat of brown fur before she changed into a brown wolf, who turned, growling, to Darien intent on killing him for biting her. She didn't get the chance as Serena landed on top of her, clamped onto her neck, and bit down hard, killing her instantly. Serena made double sure by ripping out the jugular.

Mercury was so stunned by Jupiter's change, the vicious murders of her friends and Serena and Darien's new allegiance that she offered no defense as the wolves leaped onto her and tore her apart.

"Come back, my pets. Your job is done," Diamond called. Serena and Darien returned to their master and they all returned to their home. The Sailor Scouts were dead and very soon he, Diamond, would be King of the Earth.

The End


	8. The Final Battle- alternate ending

**As I said, this is an alternate ending that starts at the battle between the scouts and Serena and Darien.**

Chapter Seven\- The Final Battle-Alternate Ending

Mercury and Jupiter unleashed their attacks, but to their surprise, Serena and Darien avoided both of them. Darien charged forward and hit Jupiter in a side tackle. The two went down hard and Darien sank his teeth into her leg. Jupiter screamed and Diamond's eyes widened.

 _She's a strong one, Sailor Jupiter. If I could get a collar on her after she's changed, I'll have three vicious wolves at my command._

Jupiter kicked out with her other leg and catching Darien on the lower jaw. He yelped, releasing his grip and Jupiter scrambled to her feet, anger burning in her eyes.

"Serena! Darien! Attack her!" Diamond pointed at Mercury.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Fog blanketed the area, but it didn't deter Diamond or the wolves. Diamond knew where Jupiter was because he heard her gasp, a sign that her change was beginning. The wolves would be able to track Mercury by scent so she wouldn't be able to hide for very long.

The fog parted before Diamond as he walked and it revealed Sailor Jupiter covered in brown fur and glowing red eyes. She glared at him as a muzzle of sharp teeth emerged. Her ears moved to the top before becoming long and pointed. Her suit ripped apart as her muscles enlarged, slightly larger than Darien's muscles. The gloves ripped open to show fur-covered arms and furry forepaws. A bushy tail sprouted behind her as her boots split open due to her back paws. She dropped to all four paws as Diamond snapped a collar on.

"Oh, no! Jupiter!" Mercury exclaimed, which gave away her position and Serena and Darien tore her apart.

"Come back, my pets. Your job is done," Diamond called. Serena and Darien returned to their master while Jupiter shook her head, trying to fight the anger the Dark Crystal collar was feeding her as well as trying to enslave her to Diamond. She turned to growl at Diamond and Darien, the ones responsible for cursing her and for putting this collar on her. She was about to lunge when Serena head-butted her in the side. She recovered and growled at the blonde who stood in front of her master, ready to defend him.

Diamond held up a hand and a shocking jolt danced along Jupiter's body via the collar. She yelped and whined in pain until the prince lowered his hand and the electricity ceased. "I suggest you obey unless you want more."

She glared at him for a moment before lowering her head. Her actions were clear: She still hated him, but she would obey. Diamond smirked. "Smart choice, Jupiter, or should I call you Lita? That is your other name and as you are not a Sailor Scout anymore, I will call you Lita. Now, let us return home. He raised his arms and all four vanished. He had a new wolf to train and the Dark Crystal would eventually make her forget she had been human. The Sailor Scouts were no more and very soon he, Diamond, would be King of the Earth.

The End


End file.
